1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for generating a grid that can be used to construct a simulation model of a subsurface reservoir, and more particularly, to a system and method configured for modeling geological fractures.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the oil and gas industry, reservoir modeling involves the construction of a computer model of a petroleum reservoir for the purposes of improving estimation of reserves and making decisions regarding the development of the field. For example, geological models may be created to provide a static description of the reservoir prior to production. In contrast, reservoir simulation models may be created to simulate the flow of fluids within the reservoir over its production lifetime.
One challenge with reservoir simulation models is the modeling of fractures within a reservoir, which requires a thorough understanding of matrix flow characteristics, fracture network connectivity and fracture-matrix interaction. Fractures can be described as open cracks or voids within the formation and can either be naturally occurring or artificially generated from a wellbore. The correct modeling of the fractures is important as the properties of fractures such as spatial distribution, aperture, length, height, conductivity, and connectivity significantly affect the flow of reservoir fluids to the well bore.
Accordingly, the disclosed embodiments provide a system, method, and computer program product for generating hybrid computational meshes around complex and discrete fractures for the purpose of reservoir simulation.